Bleach:Light Trick
by Volt Storm
Summary: Being reconstructed. First new chapter up!
1. Light Trick

Bleach: Light Trick

Chap 1: New Captain

Five years after Aizen's defeat in The Winter War Momo Hinamori still hadn't recovered completely. She had gotten over her "love" for the traitor but his treason had caused grief for her that resonated in many places in her life.

Because of her absence and deteriorated mental health her division had massive transfers and she had allowed all of them. Even after the war and her complete return to duty her division was still crippled.

She had to pick up the slack for her division in any way possible to prove to her men and her friends that she was ready to get the 5th division back to power. This included taking on investigative missions in the world of the living.

The mission seemed simple; some hollows had been grouping together in the human world. Her division was to investigate the occurrence, deal with it, and report back. Simple, so she decided to do the mission herself.

However she quickly became over whelmed when she found an Arrancar with the small group of hollows. She had taken care of most of the hollows with the help of some Kido but the others and the Arrancar overwhelmed her and she decided a strategic retreat was in order.

This however proved fruitless as the hollows and their Arrancar leader were fast on her tail.

_Got to go faster! Must run faster!_ She thought as she flash-stepped like crazy to get away from the trio of evil spirits.

Suddenly she was blindsided by a hollow's tail and slammed in the ground. She tried to stand up but a foot came down hard on her spine.

"Only one Soul Reaper is sent after me!How insulting! " Momo heard a voice say as the foot on her back flipped her over and slammed on her chest.

She stared up to see a tall Arrancar with tan skin and a piece of his hollow mask just over his eye. He had look of disgust at his face directed at Momo, and the hollows loomed over his head waiting to devour the shinigami.

"And such a pathetic one at that."He said slamming his foot down again. Momo grunted but glared back at the Arrancar.

"I guess I'll just have to let my friends eat you." The Arrancar said with a smug look on his face.

"They can't do that if they can't move. Geki!" A voice sounded off as the hollows were engulfed in a red light.

Momo and the Arrancar looked to the side to see a man standing off to the side. He was a man of average height with a hood over his head hiding a good amount of his face. His arms were bare, except for gauntlets around his forearms, showing a decent amount of muscles. His pants were tucked in to long boots and he had a sword strapped behind his back.

"And just who are you?" The Arrancar said. "Hmm, never mind actually I'll just have my friends here kill you."

The Arrancar made a movement with his hand, expecting his hollows to attack the new comer. When they didn't move he turned to them in confusion.

"What are you doing!" He shouted.

"You clearly weren't listening. My Kido spell makes sure they can't move unless I want them to, and no I don't want them to." The man said with the smirk evident in his voice.

"Why you little whelp! How dare you mock the powerful Vango Picassa! I will tear you-"The Arrancar's rant was interrupted by the hooded man appearing beside him. The hooded man slammed the side of his hand in the others throat, leading into a punch to the stomach with his other hand, and a roundhouse kick to the face. The Arrancar was sent flying, landing six feet from the hooded man and Momo.

"Are you alright Lieutenant Hinamori?" The man asked bending down to help her up.

"Yes, I think so." Momo said accepting the hand the man offered. "Who are you?"

The hooded man took a bow for theatrics and said. "Luce Trucco, Kido Corps Commander."

Momo was unaware of the Kido Corps way of operation but knew that they rarely ever came out of Soul Society. She also didn't believe that the hooded man in front of her was such a high ranking member of the organization.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

Luce was about to respond when the Arrancar jumped in between the two, swinging his sword towards Luce. Luce rolled out of the way and turned to face the Arrancar. The creature lunged towards him with the intent to kill.

Luce side stepped and sent his leg into the Arrancar's stomach. The humanoid hollow bent over from the impact before being struck several more time by Luce. Luce landed after his assault and held his palm towards the enemy.

"Shakkaho!" He shouted sending a red ball of energy at the Arrancar. His attack was dodged however and Vango stood his ground for another attack.

"Tell me Shinigami: why do you not draw your sword? Do you not feel I am a worthy adversary?" Vango said with displeasure in his voice.

"Oh, quite the opposite. I just don't use my sword in many battles, my specialty is Kido." Luce told his enemy with no malice in his statement.

"Kido? You've used that term before what is it?" Vango said with a confused look on his face.

"It's what my hand has been doing while you've been flapping your gums." Luce said with a smirk on his face. Vango looked at Luce's hand to see black energy swirling around it.

"Black Coffin." Luce said the spells name in barely a whisper. A box of black energy surrounded Vango, hiding him from sight. The spell powered up ready to kill the Arrancar inside. A final scream was heard as the energy spears tore into the box. The box disintegrated to show only the body of the Arrancar, torn to pieces by the high level kido.

Momo stodd still for a moment, no one should be able to do that kind of kido without saying an incantation. (1)She watched as Luce walked back from where he came and bend down to pick something up. She saw it was a haori, it was a dark blue color and had a large collar. He put it on so it hung on his shoulder more like a cape.

Momo recognized that this was the traditional garb of the Kido Corps Commander. Any doubts from earlier were erased.

Luce walked over to Momo and said with no jest in his answer. "As for your question earlier Hinamori: I'm here to take over your squad. "

_**Hey guys it's me again with this story however instead of a new chapter I'm re-doing the story because I feel I wasn't hitting all the marks I wanted to in the previous version. So if you are coming back to this story I ask you to try this new version out and see how you like it, and if you are new to this story enjoy it any ways.**

**If you're coming back to the story you might notice I've changed some things about Luce. I changed his last name, his outfit slightly, and I've tried to make him more cocky.**

**Some things to point out about Luce.**

**Luce – Italian for light**

**Trucco-Italian for trick**

**1: Momo never saw Aizen use the spell any time he used it and wouldn't have been told about how it being used on Komamurasince she was in the hospital. **


	2. New Members

Bleach: Black Light

Chapter 2: New Members

* * *

Momo was walking down the hall to the 5th division main office where she and her captain worked, carrying a tall stack of paper work. Luce apologized about the paperwork, but being a new captain from the kido corps would require cutting some red tape from division 1.

She spotted two low ranking soul reapers of 5th division.

"Excuse me." she said walking over to the two, trying to balance the stack of papers that went almost all the way to her mouth.

"What?" One of the asked rudely.

"Can you help me with these papers." She asked politely as her annoyance with the stack allowed.

"No." They said with some malice in there voices.

"What?" She said incredulous.

"Why should we help a lieutenant that slept her way to the top?" The first one said.

"WHAT!? I'M STILL A VIRGIN!" Momo hollered.

"Yeah right, like some weakling like you made lieutenant by hard work." The second one said pushing off the wall he was leaning on.

"I DID!" Momo said indignantly. How dare these grunts call her a slut!

"Please, you're a slut and just can't help but be found out." The first one said taking a step towards Momo. Her taking a step back.

"That's no way to talk to a lady or your lieutenant." Said a dark voice behind the two men. One of them spun around.

"Oh yeah we-" He said before staring at a chest painted to look like a rib cage, the very stupid shinigami looked up at a man about the same size a Captain Zaraki, with a painted face made to look like a skull, and short, spiky black hair.

"If your question is: Who's gonna stop us? The answer is me." The painted man said.

"O-o-oh r-really and wh-who are y-y-y-you?" The second one said, shivering from the sight of the large and armed man he noted by sword with the long hilt he carried.

"New 5th division 4th seat member Gashadokuro. I suggest you respect your captain, lieutenant, 3rd seat and most importantly me." He said counting off on his fingers the people these numb skulls should respect.

"Yes sir!" They both said before running past Momo only to be stopped by another person.

This person was a woman about the same height as Rangiku, bright red hair, blue eyes, curvy body, and two wakizashi on her hips.

"Before you two go, we need your names." She said in a sweet voice.

"Um, Yoshi." The first one said

"Shinji." The second said.

"Thank you now we have the names of the people we're sending over to Zaraki." She said walking past them.

"You can go now!" She yelled. The two sped off towards the nearest exit, hoping that they weren't going to be sent to 11th.

"Here let me help you." The red head said to Momo taking about half the stack of papers.

"Thank you." She said.

"No problem. Those idiots better be grateful their being sent to 11th or they'd have to deal with me." The red head said smiling at Momo, although she could also see some what looked like malice for the two men she just sent packing.

"Um who are you guys?" Momo asked as they walked to the office.

"Well I think you've already been introduced to Gashadokuro here." She said, while said large man grunted.

"And I'm Belle Morte. Your new 3rd seat."Belle told Momo.

"Oh, well nice to meet you." Momo said.

The trio walked to the main office where they heard laughing coming from inside. They opened the door to see Captain Annerire and Captain Hisagi drinking and joking around on the sofa.

Shuhei Hisagi had achieved Bankai during the last battle of the Winter War and was made captain of his division soon afterwards.

"So Ukitake took you on a tour of the divisions?" Shuhei asked. Obviously Luce was in the middle of a story when they came in.

"Yeah to show me where I might want to be assigned." Luce explained.

"Oh look my new lackies are here." Luce said taking another sip of Sake.

Belle dropped the papers and wrapped captain in a hug.

"LUCE!" She said.

"Nice to see you too Belle." Luce said amused.

"It's been so long since you've been to the corps." Belle said in an over-dramatic voice.

"I've been gone a week. Beside the corps are gonna be coming here anyways." Luce explained.

"And yes you can have a drink too." He added knowing Belle well enough to know the reason for the hug.

"YAAAHH!" Belle yelled before stealing Luce's cup.

Momo and Gashadokuro sat at the table sweat dropping at the 3rd seat's antics.

_Her and Rangiku would get along great_. Momo thought.

"So Luce how's it feel to be a captain, and part of the Gotei 13?" Shuhei asked.

"Fine Shuhei. Never thought I'd be seeing you in a haori though." Luce joked, making the other captain scowl.

"You two know each other?" Momo asked, seeing the familiarity between the two captains.

"I joined the academy a year before Shuhei did, but during my third year the corps snatched me up and I haven't seen him until recently." Luce explained.

"Oh, so that means you left just a couple of years before I enrolled." Momo said.

"About right Momo. So Luce how's your sword work nowadays?" Shuhei asked.

"The former corps commander didn't allow anybody to carry Zanpakto or practice any other form of fighting besides Kido so most lieutenants could beat me pretty easily," Luce said looking ashamed at his sword Tempesta. "but Belle and Gashadokuro are a little more talented than me in those departments."

"I thought you said you couldn't carry Zanpakto?" Momo asked, little was known to former Head-Captain Yamamoto about the Kido Corps, so she was more than clueless.

"If you want to go through the ranks you can't practice at your Zanpakto, but me and Belle weren't worried about that." Gashadokuro said.

"Yeah plus you could get away with it if your Zanpakto was a Kido type so I got through okay and made it to a pretty good rank in the corps." Belle said only slurring slightly.

"When Luce became Kido Commander he bumped me up a few ranks." Gashadokuro added.

"Hey Kuro you can do Kido just as well as most of the other corp members." Luce smiled at the large man.

"Aaawww! What about me?" Belle pouted.

_Her and Rangiku would most definitely get along. _Both Momo and Shuhei thought.

The two captains and 5th division members talked for a few more hours. Momo learned that Belle had wanted to go to the 2nd division before being recruited by the corps and Gashadokuro had only joined because captain Komamura had suggested it when he was young. She also learned Luce had achieved Bankai in due to his sword being a kido type and was the most powerful kido expert in Soul Society, but lacked in flash step, sword play, and was above lieutenant in hand-to-hand.

Soon Shuhei left to go take care of his division and left the 5th division members. Luce was behind his desk, Momo was at her desk but was trying to work around a passed out Belle on the desk, Gashadokuro was sitting in the corner meditating.

"Momo." Luce said behind his desk.

"Yes." She answered over Belle's snoring.

"These records show a lot of transfers to other divisions for what I can say sub-par reasons. You signed them all." He said holding up the papers.

"W-well I wasn't in the best mind set when most of them came in and after I got better I just didn't care really." Momo said ashamed.

Luce was confused and looked at the dates on the papers.

_These were done just before the war!_ He thought. _Aizen._

Luce had been told about what happened by Ukitake and Toshiro, it was one reason he took this division instead of the other ones.

"Well don't worry the corps are gonna be making up most of the division in a couple of weeks, so tell me how good are the men at Kido?" Luce said, switching topics.

"Um, most are basic but most of them are better at sword play." Momo said.

"Alright well I suppose that's good. Now if you excuse me." Luce said standing up.

"Where are you going?" Momo asked.

"To 9th division. An article with these reasons for being transferred would get a laugh out of anyone." He said.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Momo asked.

"Yeah, this one will make Captain Soi Fon Faint; Reason for Transfer Request: Because Soi Fon has a sweet ass." Luce laughed out flash stepping away.

Momo just sat stunned at what just happened and decided to quit for the day.

* * *

Authors Notes: Alright I know this chapter and the last were pretty slow but I need to set up a few characters and stuff before anything happens. Also does anyone want any of the Espada or Vizards to make and appearance, they probably will but just wanted to get some ideas.

Review Please.


	3. Allies and Enemies

Bleach: Black Light

Chapter 3: Allies and Prisoners

_30 minutes ago Division 1_

Head-Captain Ukitake had been honored to take to the position of his mentor and father figure when Yamamoto asked a few years ago, but he had not realized one thing when he agreed to the position. It was boring! Division 1 was really nothing more than a book keeping division, keeping up with the demands of the other divisions to keep The Gotei 13 in tip top condition.

Oh how Ukitake longed for Kiyone or Sentaro to bust in and make some feeble attempt at impressing him. He had his lieutenant but Sasakibe was a quiet, well mannered man. Very much unlike all of the members he had in 12th division, well except for Rukia. He wanted something to happen damn it!

Suddenly a messenger bust into the room and ran towards Ukitake's desk, handed him a piece of paper, which Ukitake promptly began to read. Those watching would see the gradual increase of shock and fear appear on his face.

He immediately stood up and sent out Hell Butterflies before running out of the Division and hoping this situation wasn't what he feared.

_25 minutes ago Division 8_

If there were two things that were known about Division 8 it was that the captain was a complete slacker unless it came to defending his friends or division members, and that the lieutenant was the only one who did any work.

And that was exactly the scene in the office of the captain and lieutenant of Division 8. Captain Shunsui Kyoraku laying in the warm sunlight that permeated the office windows, and his lieutenant Nanao Ise doing the divisions work in a combination of quiet seething about her workload and silent admiration for her captain.

Suddenly a Hell Butterfly fluttered into the office, Nanao put her hand out for the creature to land and give up it's information, but it flew right past her.

"Looks like this is private business Nanao" Shunsui said from his position on the floor. How he could have noticed the Butterfly from there with his hat covering his eyes Nanao would never know.

Kyoraku put his finger out and the Hell Butterfly landed on it. He put the insect next to his ear to keep it private. He faces shifted from laxed authority to grim and serious in a second flat.

"Stay here Nanao." Captain Kyoraku said almost flying out the office window. Nanao had the momentary reflex to follow him but the look on his face and the order he gave made her go back to the paperwork, but with a decidedly worried pace to it.

_20 minutes ago Division 2_

SoiFon was a woman of strength and short stature. She loved her job and enjoyed a certain amount of standards to herself and her division. When her arm was lost during the Winter War she was already thinking of ways to improve upon her disability, luckily there was no need as Orihime Inoue had used her powers to restore her arm. SoiFon was ecstatic but noticed a that the new arm was considerably smaller in muscle mass than her other one.

So as soon as the war ended she put herself on a training regimen to not only get her arm back to its original size but to increase her strength and proficiency so she would be prepared for any enemy. Which was the reason she gave that convinced her lieutenant to stand against a large tree trunk and let her throw knives at him...that and he was afraid of her.

She had failed to miss yet and was cocky enough to listen to the message the Hell Butterfly had while throwing more knives-BIG MISTAKE! She was so flustered by the message a knife cut his arm mildly, but still he was hit! He looked up to complain but saw no sign of his captain except the sound of her using flash-step far in the distance.

_15 minutes ago_ _Division 5_

Luce had adjusted to his new job easily enough and his 3rd and 4th seats had settled in as well. The bringing of the Kido Corps into the 5th Division had some potholes in the road but had gone on with little trouble. He was currently working at his desk, while Gashadokuro was meditating, Belle and 10th Division Lieutenant Matsumoto were both passed out from drinking, and Momo was doing her work also, but also laughing in her head about Belle and Rangiku's recent friendship.

_Called it!_ She thought to herself.

A Hell Butterfly swooped into the office and landed on Luce finger, he listened to the message. The normally calm Kido Commander suddenly became anxious and quickly grabbed his Zanpakto, before running out the door. Momo and Gashadokuro saw this and ran to the door.

"Should we come too!" Gashadokuro yelled at his longtime friend.

"No! You and Momo hold down the fort! Nothing serious!" Luce called back but both of them could catch the hint of worry in his voice.

_Present Time_

The message had been sent to all captains of The Gotei 13 and they were now all running to the problem that had them in an uproar. They ran past The Rukon District in no time at all and came upon the situation that had made eleven captains rush out of their divisions in the flutter of a Hell Butterfly.

A group of people were standing in a clearing. In front was a tall man, with a distinctive bored expression, he held a kind of quiet power. Next to him was a small blonde girl, who looked on with a smirk and looked more manic than her taller counterpart. Behind both of the was a well-built man with electric blue hair pressing his sword to the neck of another man with an unsettling smile and his hands tied.

The captains all released their Zanpaktos and surrounded the group ready to fight.

"Hey. Hey, hold on we didn't come here to fight." Stark said putting his hands up in a disarming manner.

Ukitake stepped forward. "Then why have you come?" he asked.

Stark looked at the pale man and simple stated.

"A place to stay."

This stunned the assembled captains but they awaited orders to attack, plus most, even the ones who had fought against the arrancar in the Winter War were curious to the meaning of his sentence.

"Do explain Mr. Stark." Kyoraku said stepping forward.

Stark looked out at the captains before sighing and beginning. It was clear this had been a last ditch effort on his part.

"Hueco Mundo is a warzone, since the war ended Arrancar have been fighting for control and are using armies of hollows to fight those battles. Me and a few other are wishing for sanctuary."Stark explained. It was one of many odd things about him, he was easily the most powerful of the Espada but he hated fighting because in his mind it never really solved anything for very long. Now that Aizen was dead and buried he didn't plan on fighting for anything less than life of himself or his companions.

"How many others?"

"These plus three others." Stark said waving his hands at his group. Stark, Lilynette, Grimmjow, and-

"And to sweeten the deal we brought a present." Grimmjow said pushing Gin forward causing the former captain to fall flat on his face.

"We figured this traitor would make a nice bargaining chip." Stark said looking at Ukitake.

Ukitake was a man of compassion and intelligence. He thought for it a moment- a long moment. He knew letting the arrancar-not just arrancar but two of the Espada-could lead to disaster and destruction in Soul Society if this were a trap. He looked at the group, Stark had pleading eyes that were hid well in his detached face, Lilynette didn't look much better, and Grimmjow...was kicking Gin in the stomach on the ground.

"Captain Soi Fon."

"Yes Head-Captain!" Soi Fon said stepping forward.

"Take Ichimaru, and our guest to the detention unit. We can discuss your arrangements afterwards Mr. Stark." He said looking at the Primera. SoiFon nodded and held her tongue about any objections.

"Anythings better than living in the midst of a Civil War." Stark said resigned as Soi Fon put Gin in handcuffs she had on her.

"Says you." Grimmjow grumbled under his breath.

"Zaraki! Annerire!" He said.

"Yes!" The two polar opposites answered.

"Assist Soi Fon." Ukitake said over the authority of Kenpaci's grumbling about being a delivery boy.

So Soi Fon, Kenpachi Zaraki, and Luce Annerire lead Gin Ichimaru, Grimmjow who was free but grumbling about lousy stinking soul reapers, Stark and Lilynette to Soi Fon's division other wise known as the Detention Unit.

As the group walked through the dank underground dungeons of the Detention Units Gin decided to go back to his old tricks on analyzing people he.

"So-Annerire was it? You're the new captain of 5th Division?" He asked in his sarcastic condescending manner. Luce didn't answer.

"Strong, silent type eh? Guess they're going for the opposite of good ole' captain Aizen for his replacement." Gin tried again. Luce still remained stoneface.

"How's Lil' Momo doing? I'm assuming not very well since she was stabbed again by the small captain Hitsugaya." He tried once again. This time Luce glanced in his direction.

_Bingo_ Gin thought.

"So? You care for the little Hinamori, yeah Aizen did too. You know how it is, he just had a goal and couldn't let anyone get in his way. Or that's at least what the naive little Momo thought for the longest time! It was so cute seeing her face when she learned the truth!" Gin kept on talking and he could tell it was getting under Luce's skin. They finally came upon his cell for his sentence here.

Soi Fon all but threw him into the cell, disgusted by his taunts to Luce. She closed the door and was about to continue on when Luce stopped in front of the door.

From inside the cell Gin could only see Luce's mouth thanks to his hood, he stood in the doorway and was about to laugh at trying to intimidate him when Luce spoke.

"Another difference between me and Aizen: He's dead-I'm not." Luce said calmly with only ice in his voice, before turning and continuing with the group.

_Sometime Later_

They captains had put the arrancar in separate but close by cells, and left soon afterwards. Grimmjow was still complaining about the fact that they brought back Gin but were still put in cages.

"I just can't believe it! We should have just stayed in Hueco Mundo and thought our way to the top!" He said indignantly.

"Then we would have been dwindled down to nothing." Stark said with calmness in his voice.

"With the numbers of some of the armies being raised in Hueco Mundo I might have been the only survivor and even I have limits."

"But isn't better than rotting in a cage like some kind of animal!" Grimmjow roared with bitterness in his voice.

"How do you know this is the end of our journey here?" Stark said. This caused Grimmjow to stop and think, against all appearances he was not a berserker idiot, but he still couldn't find Stark's point.

"What else could it be?" He asked.

Stark explained that until an hour ago they were the enemy and that if the situation was reversed the results would have been the same, some one locked in a cage waiting.

Grimmjow nodded and sat on the floor on his cell. Stark had a point, they might not be stuck in here forever, but he still didn't like being stuck in a cell with nothing more to do than talk to Stark or look at the wall, and with little difference between the two he knew he would go insane. That is before he heard Lilynette talking to Stark.

"Let's make a bet to see how long it takes for Grimmjow to lose it."She whispered in Stark's ear.

"HEY FUCK YOU!" Grimmjow roared in the tiny stone and metal cell.

**Author's Notes:**

**There another chapter! I had the hardest time trying to figure this one out, because I had a lot I wanted to get in it. But next chapter will shows what Soul Society will do with Grimmjow and the gang. **

**I tried to cut down my dialogue in this chapter because I've been told on multiple occasions I use it too much, I think I did pretty good in that respect. For those of you who have read this story and think it's boring all I can say is please wait! I have to build a car to put gas in it and a story is the same thing, have to lay down maybe one more chapter of set up and then the real story begins!**

**Also any ideas for the rest of Stark's group? I have maybe two spots left because one's undecided.**


	4. Story Update

**STORY NEWS; NOT A CHAPTER**

Hey everybody it's Volt Storm here with an announcement about this story.

You might have noticed that I changed the title of this story from _Bleach: Black Light _to _Bleach: Light Trick_. The reason for this is because I've decided to redo the story. Now don't worry if you've already read it, the basic plot points are staying in but I'm tightening up the details of some things and making the original characters more defined then I had originally.

The reason for this is I re-read the old version and I felt that a lot of the things I wanted weren't done and I felt I should fix them before I got too far into the story. I felt I had written Luce poorly and made his personality muddled. Bella and Gashadokuro's introduction was sloppy and a little chatty. And finally a lot of minor details that I wrote badly added up quickly and seemed to pull the story down.

I've already re-wrote the first chapter and uploaded it. I would suggest going back and reading it because I changed Luce's introduction and also his last name. This was done because I felt his old name was 1) not fitting of his character (since his name's kind of a pun of his personality) and 2) hard to freaking spell. It's a minor change, like most of the things I have planned, but it's something to remember.

I'm already doing the next chapter and it will uploaded soon.

Sorry for any inconveinence this caused and I hope you enjoy the new story.


End file.
